Oven Disasters
by Wings of Writing
Summary: All Kurt wanted to do was surprise his fiance, but an oven disaster seems determined to ruin his plans. Written as a fill for the glee kink meme. Smut and also mildly implied power exchange.


**A/N: So I want to dedicate this fic to kerilin and give her a shout out recommendation. Because her talking about this prompt is the ONLY reason I wrote this. You should go check out her fill of this prompt, **_**Honey, I'm Home, **_**and any of her other fics, they are all amazing! Make sure to leave her plenty of love too!**

**Big thank you also to my roommate, Melanie Skye, who listened to me whine and betaed this for me!**

**Prompt is at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, we all know this.**

* * *

><p>Kurt walked around the small kitchen of his apartment, humming softly to himself, as he gathered the ingredients for a blueberry cobbler to surprise Blaine with after he arrived home from work. The countertenor pulled a stick of butter from the fridge and bumped the door closed with his hip. He turned to place the stick on the counter, the cool metal of the fridge door icy against his bare hip. Kurt smiled, rolling his eyes slightly, as he glance down at his outfit.<p>

He didn't understand what Blaine liked so much about the outfit, but the look on Blaine's face made the slight awkwardness of the outfit worthwhile. He was wearing an apron-skirt shaped piece of lingerie that he'd loosely designed off something he'd seen at Victoria Secret's months ago and decided to surprise his fiancé with one day a year back. So Kurt had sewn a very simple skirt that had a double lace trimming and two bows-covered pockets on the front. The skirt fell right above mid-thigh, held up by only a string tied around his waist. Navy lace straps crisscrossed over his chest and back; four in front and four in back, tied off at Kurt's shoulders. The straps were probably Kurt's favorite part of the outfit, seeing how frustrated and aroused Blaine got attempting to remove the lace. Kurt usually wore nothing under the apron. Though he'd been self-conscious at first, he'd always remember Blaine's slack jaw the first time he'd open the door of the apartment to find Kurt in the ensemble. So every time Blaine had an especially frustrating week at the firm, Kurt would bake and be waiting in the ensemble, when Blaine got home.

This week, Kurt had decided to attempt a blueberry cobbler. Blaine was always talking about how much he loved his grandma's cobbler. So since this week had been particularly rough for Blaine, Kurt had decided to finally attempt it. Blaine had been stuck with a particularly nasty divorce case and came home each day complaining about the stupidity of this couple and their petty arguments. A part of Kurt feared these cases would make Blaine doubt their relationship, so out popped the apron skirt and he went searching simple blueberry cobbler recipe. Kurt absent-mindedly kneaded the butter into the flour mixture, watching it slowly turn into crumbly dough. He couldn't imagine life without Blaine much less even think about leaving him. After eleven years together, Kurt couldn't even think of breaking up.

Sure, the couple had had their problems over the years: petty fights that blew up into something more; they may have broken up once or twice, but never for very long and each time both men were absolutely miserable. When Blaine had proposed two years ago, graduating from law school, Kurt had been ecstatic. But two years later every time Kurt brought up planning the wedding, Blaine would change the subject. Two years later and the boys were no closer to getting married. Kurt sighed, pulling out the scissors to open one of the packets of blueberries, adding it to the mixture. Kurt couldn't help thinking that maybe Blaine didn't want to marry him, that maybe Blaine had just proposed in the heat of the moment and now regretted it. Plus, since Blaine was a junior member in the firm, he kept getting assigned divorce cases. Kurt could think of at least four within the last two months, none of which had ended well. As Kurt saw it, Blaine couldn't be feeling any fond feelings towards marriage.

Kurt wanted to prove Blaine he could be the good little husband that Blaine had admitted to dreaming about a few years ago. It had been after Kurt had been fired from his fifth internship, and right before Blaine's graduation.

_Kurt shut the apartment door behind him, throwing his messenger bag against the wall before pacing towards the kitchen. "Hey Blaine…" he sighed, collapsing across the table from his boyfriend, who was typing away furiously at his Macbook._

"_Hey babe," Blaine said, not looking up from the laptop at first_

_Kurt stared silently at Blaine, waiting._

_Blaine finally looked away from his term paper, his eyes meeting Kurt's, "Babe…?" he question, softly._

"_I got fired again," Kurt rested his chin on his hand. "I'm honestly just ready to give up. I knew breaking into the fashion industry was going to be hard, but I can't keep a job for more than six months, Blaine. I have a Masters in fashion design, yet no one wants me," he looked down at the table and sighed, "Maybe this just isn't for me. Too bad Project Runway is no longer on; I'd win that for sure."_

"_What for this time baby?" Blaine asked, turning sympathetic eyes towards Kurt. Though a small part of him thought maybe now would be a time to mention it to Kurt. In all their years of dating, Blaine had never mentioned to Kurt how much he'd love a stay-at-home-husband (taking care of their future kids, cooking, and cleaning). But Kurt wanted a career, and Blaine loved Kurt too much to even think about denying his dreams._

"_I honestly don't know. I think I probably just, 'wasn't a good fit for the company.' At least at J. Crew I knew I deserved to be fired, even if that bitch deserved every word I said to her." He paused, "I'm done with this though Blaine; maybe, I'll become a fashion writer or something. I certainly won't be a designer, no companies will hire me, not with a complete lack of recommendations and five firings." He leaned back in his chair and kind of looked at Blaine. He was past tears and simply frustrated at this point. "What should I do Blaine?"_

"_I don't know, baby," he replied, moving to sit beside Kurt wrapping an arm around the slighter man's shoulder, pulling Kurt towards him. "Maybe you should take a break. Stay home for a little bit."_

"_Nuh-uh, Blaine. No. I am not letting you be the primary breadwinner in this household. I want to pull my weight."_

"_But I want to provide for you, Kurt. I…" he stopped, looking at Kurt. Should he reveal this to his boyfriend? His bright, fierce and __**independent **__boyfriend. It was about the only secret he still had._

"_You, what, honey?"_

"_Well.. I" he stopped again, swallowing heavily, "I've always kinda had this dream, idea, I guess you could say of what my life would look like. What my husband would be like. And a part of me has always wanted a husband who stays home, cooks for me and the kids, and takes care of the house, while I take care of you. Become the breadwinner for the family so to speak."_

"_And you didn't tell me this before because…?"_

"_Kurt, I wasn't going to take your dreams from you. You wanted to have a career, be successful, and I wasn't going to tell you no. I want you to be happy first, Kurt. But..." Blaine looked up at Kurt, trying to gauge his reaction._

_Kurt titled his head to the side and looked right back at Blaine, their eyes locked before Kurt slowly stated, "I don't know, Blaine. I'm not just some prize," Blaine opened his mouth to protest, but Kurt placed a finger against Blaine's lips, "but I do like the idea of a break. So we'll try this out. I want away from the fashion industry, and we'll see. I'll try being your 'househusband' during this. But if we have any financial strain or I don't like this, I'm getting another job, understood?"_

_Kurt had never seen Blaine smile so brighly, as he leaned in to place a kiss on his lover's lips._

That had been just over two years ago, and now, well Kurt didn't want his life any other way. He enjoyed cooking and cleaning, plus he still got to sew and design. He made all of his own clothes these days, every piece of lingerie he'd surprised Blaine with had been his own design. Yet maybe it wasn't enough for Blaine? Kurt had never told Blaine how happy he was with the arrangement. He'd figured Blaine would assume he was happy, when he'd stopped looking for other jobs over a year and a half ago. Kurt shook his head, he was being ridiculous, Blaine loved him. There must be another reason why Blaine seemed to run at the mention of a wedding. That didn't mean Kurt wouldn't try to be the best 'husband' he could; he just wanted his fiancé happy.

Kurt poured into a pan before popping the completed dessert into the oven. He wondered from the kitchen to finish some vacuuming that he hadn't finished earlier. He sang loudly and freely while doing, (so between that and the noise from the vacuum) and he didn't hear the oven timer beep. He kept vacuuming a burnt scent slowly making its way to his nose.

"SHIT!" Kurt exclaimed, shutting the vacuum cleaner off before dashing towards the kitchen, hoping he'd be able to salvage the cobbler. However, the smoke rising from the oven and the acrid smell in the air wasn't encouraging. Kurt pulled the oven open with trepidation as a plume of smoke rose from the oven. He peered into the oven cautiously as he pulled out the now burnt beyond recognition cobbler.

Kurt threw the cobbler onto the stove, feeling a prickling in the back of his eyes. He let out a frustrated noise; of course, he couldn't even do something as simple as this right. Maybe that was why Blaine wouldn't marry him? Kurt wasn't that good little husband. He didn't live up to Blaine's standards, and Blaine was just waiting for a better opportunity come along.

Kurt bit back a sob and sank down against the cabinets pulling his knees up to his chest, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of the cold tile on his rear end. A few tears slipped down his face, why couldn't he do anything right? He just wanted to keep Blaine happy and marry the love of his life. Maybe eventually adopt a little girl, or find a surrogate? He leaned his head back and stared up at the ceiling the tears making his eyes shine a cerulean blue. He swiped at his eyes and bit his lip trying to get himself under control. He still needed to make dinner for Blaine, but he'd probably screw that up too. So why bother? Kurt was sure there were some TV dinners or _something_ in the freezer he could heat up, or they could just order take out. Kurt felt like enough of a failure already today.

With another sob, Kurt threw his head against his knees and began crying in earnest. Tonight, he'd tell Blaine to just leave him. Blaine didn't want him, so why was he staying? Kurt didn't want to keep Blaine tied down and unhappy, maybe in time Kurt's heart would heal.

Before Kurt's thoughts could trail to far down this thought track, the apartment door creaked open. "Babe?" Blaine called out his tone questioning as he smelt the burnt scent in the air. "Babe, are you alright? Where are you?"

Kurt started slightly, he didn't want Blaine to see him as an absolute mess; after all, who would want an emotionally distraught fiancé. Kurt sat up a bit and attempted to compose himself, but before he could call out to Blaine, his fiancé wandered into the kitchen, following his nose to the horrible smell's source.

The curly-haired man took in the sight of the burnt dessert, his boyfriend crumpled against the cabinets and surged forward, "Baby, what happened?" he asked as he knelt down next to his boyfriend. He barely even noticed Kurt's ensemble in his concern for his fiancé. He brought a hand up to wipe at the tears still leaking from Kurt's eyes and whispered, "Tell me, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine, his eyes watering more, "I-I just wanted to make you m-m-make you a cob-cobbler like you said you like, b-but I m-messed it up. And- and now you are gonna leave me because I can't be the good little, litt—" he stopped trying to catch his breath between his sobs, "little hus-husband like you want. E-even though I love it and I—I just I don't want to lose you, Blaine." He finished in a rush, burying his head in his knees, not wanting to see the disgust or hate or _pity _in Blaine's eyes. He couldn't see his words proven true.

"Oh, Kurt, love, look at me" he ordered softly, knowing Kurt would obey the command. Sure enough, blue eyes soon met his and Kurt gasped softly, that was most definitely not pity in Blaine's eyes but he didn't want to believe it was love. It wasn't, it wasn't possible anymore, right? "Hey baby. Now, why would you think I wouldn't love you?"

"Because, Blaine. You shouldn't love me. I'm not what you want me to be. I didn't even…" he trailed off. "I'm a failure, Blaine." He stared at Blaine for a few moments, just watching the hazel eyes he loved so much. "I can't even make a blueberry cobbler right, why should you marry me? I'm just holding you back, Blaine. I don't want to do that to you. You should just take the ring and go, go find someone else. Someone who has always dreamed about raising babies, keeping a household, and all that, I'm obviously not that person for you, Blaine."

"Baby…" Blaine murmured, reaching out to pull Kurt to him as he settled on the floor, not caring if his suit ended up stained, "Oh baby, why would you think that? I love you, and I love that you stay home and do all of this, even though you have dreams of being a fashion designer. I love you so much baby, and I'm sorry you ever had to doubt that."

"Blaine this is my dream, at least now. I want to marry you, have children with you, raise them, while you work to provide for us. I want it just as much as you Blaine. I haven't thought about having a job in over a year because I know you'll take care of me. But every time I bring up the wedding, Blaine, you run, or you're too tired, or too busy, every time, Blaine. We've been engaged for two years. If you love me so much why are you so afraid of marrying me?"

"Oh baby, is that was this is about? I'm not afraid to marry you, that hasn't ever crossed my mind. Never, baby. I'd marry you tomorrow, if it'd make you feel better, but I know you want a big extravagant wedding and I want to give that to you. I've been saving love, so we could have the wedding of your dreams. I was going to surprise you with it on our anniversary in a couple months." Blaine whispered, not adding that he'd been in no rush to marry Kurt. Marriage to Kurt was a certainty for him, something he knew would happen, it didn't matter when, as long as it happened. Blaine knew this, but of course Kurt would need more assurance. His fiancé was always so sure that Blaine would find someone better, and reject him just like everyone else had. It was no wonder he'd started to worry, and Blaine frowned slightly, he needed to be taking care of Kurt's needs first; he was failing as a future-husband.

"So all those divorce cases haven't turned you against marriage?"

Blaine chuckled softly, "No sweetheart, never. Those people are idiots and wouldn't know true love if it hit them in the face. If anything, those cases have reminded me how lucky I am to have you, Kurt." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips, no pressure just a soft reassurance of his presence. He pulled back and smiled gently at the other man, "Better?"

Kurt nodded slowly, his eyes still watery but he attempted to turn the corners of his mouth up. "I'm sorry, you've been so stressed this past week. I wanted to surprise you, take care of you. Not the other way around."

"It's my job to take care of you, baby. And if you ever doubted my commitment to you, I haven't been doing my duty to you." Blaine pressed a kiss to the apple of Kurt's cheek before slowly dragging his lips down to kiss the corner of Kurt's mouth. "I love you baby, so much."

"I love you too, Blaine." Kurt said, smiling at Blaine as the shorter male wiped away the last vestiges of Kurt's tears. "I can still give you part of your surprise, you know. And then we can order some food from that Thai place you love so much."

"Mmmm. That sounds wonderful…" Blaine said moving down to press a light kiss to the junction of Kurt's neck, his fingers rubbing over one of the lace straps that crossed Kurt's chest. "But let's take this to the bedroom. Go in there and wait for me, I'll be there in a minute."

Kurt nodded and stood, padding off towards the bedroom. He settled into the middle of the bed, his knees pulled up under him and his arms crossed in his lap. Waiting just how he knew Blaine liked him to be with his head turned downwards. Blaine had never directly ordered Kurt to do this. He seemed wary of pushing Kurt too far even though Kurt was the one who'd proposed they try more D/s roles in their relationship. They didn't often fall fully into the roles, but Kurt couldn't deny the rush he felt when Blaine took complete control. It was as if all of Kurt's worries floated away. However, Kurt knew Blaine would be gentle today, all soft touches and caresses, but Kurt still wanted to show his fiancé that he was Blaine's and only his.

Blaine stood in the kitchen and ran a hand across his face and stared down at the blackened dessert residing on the stove, not really seeing it. He and Kurt obviously needed to sit down and talk later. He couldn't have Kurt keeping things bottled up like this; how was Blaine supposed to take care of his fiancé if he kept everything buried? He didn't want to come home to another sobbing mess of a Kurt; it hurt so much to see his love like that. Tomorrow, he and Kurt would set up the credit card that Kurt could use for all wedding expenses. If anything, planning their wedding would put that truly genuine grin on Kurt's face. It wasn't a look Blaine got to see often, but it was the one he cherished most, when all of Kurt's worries floated away and he was just truly and blissfully joyous.

Blaine smiled softly and stepped towards the bedroom, knowing he'd find Kurt sitting on the bed waiting. He knew Kurt would want this to be one of their rougher scenes but that wasn't what his love needed. Kurt needed to be reminded and shown just how much Blaine cared.

The door clicked open and Kurt tilted his eyes towards the door and smiled as Blaine walked in. Blaine looked at the beautiful man in front of him and couldn't help the grin that lit up his face. Age had only done favors for Kurt, the features of the beautiful, if not slightly awkward, boy he had once been replaced with this almost unbelievable beauty. Blaine loosened his tie and pulled it off, quickly discarding his suit in a heap on the floor. He smirked as he saw Kurt gulp slightly at the skin being exposed for him. Blaine let his eyes drift down and his smirk grew at the very obvious erection pushing against Kurt's apron.

"Turn over onto your stomach, baby." Blaine ordered, "Don't look back."

Blaine approached the bed and surveyed Kurt's back, fighting back the urge to rip the straps on the apron and just bare Kurt's back completely. Kurt would kill him if he harmed the delicate lace again, so Blaine crawled over Kurt and bent down placing a kiss to his right shoulder, nipping lightly at the skin before reaching up to undo one of the lace knots. Working quickly, Blaine removed the apron, revealing all of Kurt's smooth, pale skin. Sitting back, he settled on Kurt's legs, massaging lightly at Kurt's shoulders slowly making his way downwards. Kurt moaned light, Blaine didn't commonly give massages, but Kurt would be reduced to a pliant mass of Kurt whenever Blaine wanted to play masseuse

"I love you so much, baby. You're perfect." Blaine leaned forward and kissed each side of Kurt's shoulders, before trailing his tongue down Kurt's spine, able to feel the faint ridges of the bones. "Babe, you're so skinny, are you eating enough?"

"Mmmhmm" Kurt replied.

"You better be, baby. I don't want you to forget about yourself while taking care of me. Remember, I want you happy and healthy. It's my job to take care of you."

Kurt nodded but made no other response. Blaine sighed, he'd broach the topic with Kurt again, later. Blaine's hand slowly drifted lower, trailing across the rounded top of Kurt's ass. He pressed a thumb into the right cheek before trailing the same hand in to feather lightly over Kurt's crack.

"So pretty…" he murmured. He shifted downwards, bringing his lips in to kiss the top of each cheek, sinking his teeth in and rolling the skin in between his teeth, barely enough to leave a small bruise. He ran his tongue over the skin softly, before kissing each red spot.

Gently spreading Kurt's cheeks, Blaine ran his tongue over the newly exposed skin, paying special attention to the puckered hole. He slowly pushed his tongue into the ring of muscle, pressing the muscle up to expand the tight hole. Kurt let out a little whimper and shifted pressing his butt back towards Blaine, trying to push Blaine deeper and to get some sort of friction on his cock.

Kurt bit back a groan as the wet muscle slipped deeper into him, "Blaine…" he breathed.

Blaine smiled and spread Kurt farther, nudging his legs apart with his shoulders and pressing his tongue deeper into his love, pushing it as far in as it would go. Kurt keened at this, his hips jerking back against Blaine. Blaine growled a warning to Kurt, using his hands on Kurt's ass to still his desperate movements. The boyish man was shifting wildly, as the tongue lapped into him again and again. Kurt moved restlessly, "Blaaaainnnneee…." He whined, again, "Pleeeaase…."

Blaine pulled out his tongue, pressing one last open mouth kiss to Kurt's hole before moving away from his fiancé. He reached towards their beside side table and pulled out the bottle of lube. He smacked Kurt lightly on the hip, "Roll over, baby."

Kurt hurried to comply spreading his legs and turned his eyes on Blaine. A haze of arousal shadowed the usually clear blue eyes, but Blaine could see the love and trust within the depths and he smiled, leaning forward to press a soft and lingering kiss to Kurt's lips, "Love you."

"Love you too." Kurt slurred, and smiled at Blaine, leaning forward to press one more soft kiss to Blaine's lip, knowing, right now, he could get away with it.

Blaine smiled at Kurt, hazel eyes soft and adoring. He popped the cap to the lube, spreading the liquid over his fingers and pushed at Kurt's legs with his clean hand, Kurt eagerly spread them more and brought his knees up, opening himself as wide as he could go. "Eager baby?" Blaine chuckled, as he teased one lube slicked finger over Kurt's hole, pressing against it slightly before slowly pulling back. When Kurt finally whined, high and loud, Blaine began slowly pressing the finger up into Kurt. Kurt took in a stuttering breath and whimpered softly, no matter how many times they did this, it still burned a little. Blaine petted a hand across, Kurt's hip, "I know baby, just bear down on it." He murmured leaning forward and kissing the tip of Kurt's member.

He slowly eased another lubed finger into Kurt, spreading them and twisting them slightly, searching briefly for Kurt's prostate. He found it quickly and stroked it a few times, while still scissoring and twisting his fingers, opening Kurt as much as possible. Kurt's hips stuttered up quickly and he tossed his head back and forth, his eyes shut tight. "Kurt, open your eyes, look at me." Blaine whispered, softly, the command plain in his voice.

Kurt's eyes snapped open and he turned his head and looked down at Blaine; the blue in his eyes was almost gone for how wide his pupils wear dilated. His breath huffed in and out in quick gasps as Blaine continued a light stroking of his prostate. "Blaine, more, please." He gasped out almost reaching a hand down to stroke his penis, but stilling the hand. They may not be in a full-blown scene, but Blaine's one rule that held true no matter what, Kurt could never touch himself without Blaine's permission.

Blaine noticed Kurt still his wandering hand and smiled, "Good boy." He whispered, slipping a third lubed finger into Kurt and finished stretching his lover. "You know better than to touch yourself without permission. I think you deserve a reward." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Kurt's collar bone as he quickly worked his fingers in and out a few more times. Pulling them out, he quickly rid himself of his boxers and lubed his penis. He hissed slightly at the stimulation before lining himself up with Kurt's hole. "Look at me, Kurt" he whispered again, waiting for blue eyes to me his to start pushing in.

Both men groaned at the feeling of their bodies joining together and Blaine fought the urge to pull out and pound back into Kurt. Tonight was about being gentle, he reminded himself. His gaze never strayed from Kurt's eyes, so he was able to watch every flicker of emotion that passed through the sapphire eyes: pain, love, lust. Slowly, as he watched the pained recede from Kurt's eyes, Blaine began a slow rhythm, leaning forward to press opened mouth kisses along his fiancé's jaw finally ending at Kurt's mouth which fell open to let their tongues twine together lazily.

Blaine pulled back slowly and stared down at his love, as he continued his slow thrusting rhythm, the head of his penis just barely grazing Kurt's prostate every few thrusts. Kurt's head lolled back, as the younger fought to keep his eyes open and locked with Blaine's, never looking away. He moaned softly as he felt himself getting closer to the edge. He started rocking his hips back and forth against Blaine's, searching desperately for more stimulation.

Blaine reached a hand forward and took Kurt's cock in hand and began stroking it in time with his languid thrusts.

Kurt and Blaine continued rocking into each other for what felt like eternity, their eyes never leaving each other's, not even when Blaine leaned down to pepper Kurt's skin with kisses. Their pace never increased and soon both were gasping as the heat between them built at an agonizingly slow pace. Kurt felt like his orgasm was coming forever and when it finally hit him, he cried out Blaine's name as his back arched and thick jets of white covered his and Blaine's stomach. Blaine thrust into Kurt a few more times, never quickening his movement, his eyes watching Kurt lose himself in pleasure. As Kurt's body quaked with one more aftershock, Blaine toppled over the edge as well, emptying himself into Kurt.

Blaine pulled out slowly, wincing slightly at Kurt's subconscious wince of pain. He pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips before padding into the bathroom to wet a washcloth. He ran the fabric under the warm water quickly cleaning himself off before rinsing the cloth out to head back and clean Kurt.

As he finished wiping the cum from Kurt's chest, Kurt's eyes fluttered open once more and he smiled up at Blaine. His entire face radiated contentment and just utter, if not tired, happiness. He opened his mouth and yawned slightly, before whispering, "Love you. Sorry I doubted you…"

Blaine snuggled up behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around his lover, "I'm sorry I ever gave you a reason to. I love you so much, Kurt…" he tilted Kurt's towards him and kissed him slowly, "So very much, now get some rest." He kissed Kurt again, and pulled back, adding. "We'll start planning the wedding tomorrow," he smiled at his soon-to-be-husband, noticing how quickly Kurt was losing the battle for wakefulness, a blissful smile on his face, even as he drifted into dreamland. Blaine pressed a loving kiss to Kurt's shoulder, before finally surrendering to slumber himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's the prompt: So, Blaine seems like a pretty old-fashioned dude. I mean, he has the fifties hair and sort of domineering personality, and he did kind of objectify Jeremiah. (We need to stop with the Jeremiah hate, btw. It's not his fault Blaine is utterly clueless.)  
>I think he'd be one of those guys who wants to get out, have a good job, and have his sweet and sexy little stay-at-home-partner waiting for him at the end of the day. However, he is dating Kurt Hummel (who he loves), and Kurt Hummel is nobody's trophy. Kurt has an iternship somewhere and loves his work, and Blaine never complains because it makes Kurt so happy.<br>But then Kurt loses his job, and feels terrible that Blaine is bringing in all of the money and whatnot, so he throws himself into housework and cooking, and starts wearing laungerie to bed every night, in an attempt to make up for it.  
>Blaine encourages it whole-heartedly.<br>Eventually, it becomes the norm for Kurt to cook dinner in nothing but an apron, or to do basically anything Blaine asks. They sort of take on the dynamic of a man/wife from the sixties.  
>Top!Blaine and Bottom!Kurt only please. I And as much Ds as you'd like, with Kurt as the sub, obviously.  
>Bonus for domestic discipline, but I don't mind if you don't use it.<strong>

**Reviews make me insanely happy! Love you all!**


End file.
